


Grease Monkey

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [198]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Given their mutual love of cars, opening a car shop with Tom had been a fun way of combining their interests...





	Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the extended absence, I have been rather busy at work lately, we have been deep cleaning one of the main carpets (its first proper deep clean since it was laid in 1987) which lasted for two weeks, which involved night shifts to do the public walkway, and we have a major new exhibition starting soon, which has a lot of prep to do. The result of which means that I have fallen off track with my writing, but I am hoping to fix that soon. 
> 
> As it's the 50th anniversary of the moon landing, I did wonder whether to shoe horn in a moon landing joke, but I wasn't sure it would work, so decided against it. 
> 
> If you've never seen a Rolls Royce New Phantom, later referred to as the Phantom I, google it, it's an incredibly good-looking car. I was lucky enough to see one at Beaulieu Abbey a few years back and it is just the most beautiful Vintage Car I've ever seen. I originally planned to reference the Phantom II, owned by a family who also owned a historic house I worked at, but the Phantom I or 'New Phantom' as it was referred to at the time, was a few years earlier and more around the time of Downton, so for this reason, I referred to this model.

Given their mutual love of cars, opening a car shop with Tom had been a fun way of combining their interests, Tom got to tinker with beautiful cars and Henry got behind the wheel without worrying Mary, and they both got to admire some of the new models, including a stunning New Phantom, which had been brought in that morning.  
“Oh she is a stunner.” Tom said as he paced around the sleek black car, chrome seraph standing proud on the bonnet.  
“Couldn’t agree more, I’d like to get under that body and see what it can do.” Henry winked.


End file.
